A Favour
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione needs something, and George is just the one to give it to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**A Favour**

**1/1**

* * *

What's the worst that he could do? 

He could just say no. That wasn't so bad. Then he could go and tell all his brothers, then Ron and Harry would know. On second thought, that was the worst that could happen.

It was embarrassing enough thinking about this, even considering going to him with this, but really he was the only one who was close to possible saying yes to this crazy proposal of hers.

Bill had Fleur and they were getting married in a few days. Charlie apparently fancied some member of the order, who worked in Romania. Percy, well we wont even go there. Fred was getting very serious with Angelina. Harry was in a on and off thing with Ginny, and besides, it would just be plain weird. Then of course there was Ron, but Hermione really didn't want to ask him, after the Lavender debacle, and now she didn't think she really wanted to be with Ron anymore, and asking him to do this would give him the completely wrong message, so that only left one option.

George.

He was single, he was cute, and from the twins' reputation at Hogwarts, he had some experience. So he really was the only option.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. If anyone had said a year ago, heck even a month ago, that she would be doing this, well she'd call them mad, and personally take them to St Mungo's herself.

All the Weasley children were living at home once more, Mrs Weasley had put her foot down - in these dark times she wanted all her children close.

The day before she had begged Angelina to take Fred out tonight, and make sure he didn't return until the morning. Angelina hadn't minded at all, but Hermione was a bit alarmed by the knowing look that came into her eyes, as she agreed. She couldn't have possible known what she had planned, could she? Hermione had been very discreet, watching George when she was sure that no one was watching. So it really was impossible.

Taking one last look in the bathroom mirror, which she had silenced, it had been saying some very crass things to her as it saw what she was wearing. She was nervous enough as it was without it talking back. She opened the door a crack, peeking out the hall seemed empty, so opening the door the rest of the way silently, and walked slowly and as quiet as possible down to the twins room.

She was relieved to see the light coming from beneath the door. She wouldn't be waking him up. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Yeah," she heard him say.

Mustering all of her resolve she opened the door, and went in, closing the door behind her. "Hi George," she said nervously.

He looked up from his book, and gaped at her, "Hermione!" Pulling the sheets up to cover his naked chest, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she asked.

"Alright, shouldn't you have more clothes on?" He asked indicating her nightie, which was a tad shorter tonight, and a bit tighter thanks to a charm.

"Well I was just getting ready for bed, what's wrong with my nightie?"

"Nothing," he said gulping visibly, "Nothing at all, so uh…what did you want to ask me?" He said crossing his legs over under the covers.

She sat down on Fred' bed, this seemed a lot harder than it was supposed to be.

"I need you to do something for me," she said quickly.

"Okay then, what is it?"

She closed her eyes, for some reason she couldn't bear to look at him when she asked this. "I want you to make love to me."

The silence was deafening, Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes to see George looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to catch his bearings, "Why?" he croaked, clearing his throat, "Why do you want me to…uh…you know?"

"I just…I don't…I don't want to die without ever having experienced it, without having done it," she whispered.

He jumped out of his bed, and crouched in front of her, cradling her face in his hands, "Hey, you aren't going to die," he whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"You don't know that, none of us know what is going to happen," she took a deep breath, "Every day that goes by just makes it worse, soon we are going…" she stopped, no one knew of their plans to go to Godric' Hollow. "Soon it's all going to come to a head, and I…none of us know if we are going to survive this."

"You are not going to die," he repeated, "I wont let you."

"You can't control life and death George, please?" she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then leant forward and captured her lips in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. She put her hands on his shoulders, she moved her lips with his, gently echoing his movements, she slivered closer to the edge of the bed trying to get closer to him, inadvertently slipping off the bed, and onto his lap.

"Well that was graceful," she giggled.

George looked into her eyes once more, "Hermione are you sure about this?"

"Do you think this is something I do often? Shrinking my favourite nightie, and then try to seduce my friends?" She asked.

"Well I most certainly hope not," he joked, "But I'm serious, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do…"

"George," pulling his face closer, "What part of 'I want you to make love to me' didn't you understand?"

He blushed red in the face, "Oh I understood perfectly, I just want to be sure that you are one hundred percent sure that this is what you want."

"George, honey," she whispered, "I appreciate your concern so much, but I really want to do this, trust me."

"Alright then," he said with a smile, leaning his head down, he kissed her again, just as sweet as before. Hermione moved to deepen the kiss, but George moved his head back. "Come on, I'm not doing this on the floor." He moved her off his lap, and hopped up, and moved them over to his bed.

"George?" He turned from the bed where he was moving his book, and looked at her, "I don't have my wand, for the...uh...charm."

He grabbed his wand, and waggled it around, giving her a wide smile, he pointed it at her stomach and said the charm, and then sealing the room, adding a silencing charm for good measure, "Good idea."

He put his arms around her pulling her up against him, "Hermione, are you…"

"Don't ask me if I want to do this again," she warned, "I think I made myself very clear."

"Ok," he said sheepishly.

"Turn around," she said, he looked at her oddly, but he complied. When his back was turned, Hermione pulled her nightie over her head, and climbed onto his bed, sitting in just her panties. "Okay, you can turn back around," he did, and she could have sworn his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Convinced?"

He nodded somewhat dumbly, and climbed in next to her, "Let's just take it slow okay?"

"Sounds good," she said, lying down under the cover, reaching out for his hand, indicating for him to move closer, he laid over her partially.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he kissed her, and started touching her with his other hand, quickly making her forget about taking it slow at all.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was making her way down to breakfast when she was pulled into the bathroom on the second floor.

"Well?" Angelina insisted.

"Well what?" She asked, semi-puzzled, maybe she did figure it out.

"Did George and you…connect?"

Hermione nodded her head, and jumped when Angelina squealed and threw her arms around her.

"How was it? He was very considerate, wasn't he? If he wasn't I'll kick his arse." She said very seriously.

"Don't worry," she giggled, "When we…uh…well…you know, it didn't happen for me, but he made sure after that I...you know."

"Really!" She exclaimed, "That's so sweet, I'm so happy that it happened for you," she gave her a big hug, "Come on, lets get you some breakfast, you must be starving," she laughed.

"I am a bit," she started laughing with her. "Let's go."

As everyone had already came down to breakfast, as luck would have it, the only spare seat after Angie sat next to Fred, was coincidentally next to George. Giving him a nervous smile, she sat down next to him.

"Good morning," he said in a very cheery voice.

"Morning," she replied.

"Eggs?" He asked holding the platter in front of her.

"Thanks," she answered, taking some from the plate, it seemed as if he was going to treat her like nothing had happened. Which was kind of what she wanted, but she would have liked him to have at least indicate how he felt about her today.

Sighing, she started eating, and trying to focus on the conversations happening around the table, but it was hard when George was sitting next to her, and all she could see in her mind was him laying over her, naked, and touching her in ways that she should not be imaging at the table.

"Sleep well?" he brought her out of her musings, and she went beetroot red looking at him, when she had just been having very improper thoughts about him at the breakfast table.

"Yes, you?"

"Wonderfully," he said, turning back to Bill on his other side, and started to talk again, Hermione was just about to start eating again, when he took her hand in his, rubbing the back with his thumb. It wasn't a big sign, but it was something, maybe last night had made him feel something. Keeping the smile from becoming a Cheshire grin, she quickly put some eggs in her mouth, to maintain some control. She looked up at Angelina who was looking at her somewhat anxiously. She gave her a quick grin and a wink, which she returned.

Who knew what would happen now, whether George and her would be a couple. All she knew was that he had been really sweet last night, and she would certainly not say no to another encounter.

* * *

I originally started writing this because I wanted to try and write a certain kind of scene wink, and I failed miserable. I chickened out before I got anywhere near that part, and as I wanted to write a story to go with it, I kept going, because I liked the idea. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, so feedback would be very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**The Favour – Part Two**

* * *

How was he supposed to act like all was normal?

For today was a far normal. How often did your little brothers best friend come into your bedroom, and ask you to make love to her? It wasn't an everyday occurrence that's for sure.

And now, he was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting somewhat anxiously for her to arrive. He was watching the table steadily grow fuller and fuller, soon leaving the only available seats next to Fred and himself. Angelina had gone upstairs to go the bathroom, but she would no doubt reoccupy the seat next to Fred. So leaving the only space next to him.

He wasn't blind. He had noticed the odd looks that Fred had been giving him, he was trying to be his usual self, but the events of the night before had thrown him for a loop. He was perfectly fine yesterday, but one night had changed his entire thought process. It hadn't been his first time, not by a long shot. Not that there had been lots of girls passing through his bed, he had been semi-serious with Alicia for a while before they had left towards the end of their final year.

Now the earth did not move last night, but he had made sure that it had been good for Hermione. He didn't remember his first time all that fondly, sure it felt good for him, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't for Alicia. The Quidditch shed didn't exactly inspire romance, and being his first time he didn't know what he was doing, but over time it had gotten a lot better, and he had lasted a lot longer than five minutes.

He was surprised by the emotions that last night had brought to the surface within him. If he was being completely honest, he hadn't given Hermione a whole lot of thought prior to last night. She had always just been Ron' friend. A bit of a pain she was really, always wanting to do the right thing. Which had interfered a great deal with Fred and his plans to test their products at Hogwarts.

He nearly felt like laughing last night when she had propositioned him, but then he saw the look on her face, and saw that she was serious, deadly serious. His heart had gone out to her. Fred and himself had always done what they wanted, when they wanted. Sure he didn't want to die, there still was a lot of stuff he wanted to do, but he could imagine how Hermione felt. Sure he had done a lot, but like Hermione he still had a lot he wanted to do. It was all he could do to help Hermione achieve something off her list.

Angelina came in then, sitting down next to Fred, pulling him out of his musings. He was puzzled by the look she gave him, it was like she was studying him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Strange.

And then she sat down next to him. Bloody hell, what was he supposed to do now? Brewing up all of his Gryffindor courage, he turned to her.

"Good morning," he said, pleased that his voice stayed even.

"Morning," she answered.

George scrambled for a thing to say next, and then he spotted the dish in front of him. "Eggs?" He asked.

"Thanks," she said, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned to Bill, and tried join the conversation, but they were talking wedding things, fun.

He should just talk to her. Get it out of the way. Just make a small step, that's all it needed. It would make it so much easier. Take away the awkwardness.

Turning back to her, "Sleep well?" He cursed himself, could he be anymore impersonal.

"Yes, you?" she answered.

"Wonderfully," and then his own body shocked him, his hand worked its way to her lap, and took hold of her hand. Her hand felt so small in his, and so soft. His thumb started rubbing hers. Smiling inwardly he turned back to Bill, and started talking Quidditch.

_

* * *

_

Am I to heavy?

_No, it's fine..._

_Really? I don't want to squash you…_

_George it's fine, really…_

* * *

After a very unfruitful meeting with Fred about the shop, he decided to go for a fly around the field to try and clear his head. And it was working till he heard someone yelling at him, he looked down and could just make out the figure on the ground. He flew down a few metres of the ground.

"Angelina," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well George Weasley," she said with some anger in her voice, "You can go inside and talk to Hermione, you inconsiderate jackass."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you've hardly said two words to her since last night, nothing." She said, "I just think it would be good of you to go and talk to her, just to let her know that everything is all right. It must be confusing enough for her, what happened between you two last night, and now not knowing how you are feeling towards her."

"Okay," he said, "I'll go talk to her later…"

"No George, you will go now."

"Fine," he said, flying off to the broom shed.

_

* * *

I'm sorry…_

_Why?_

_You didn't…you haven't…_

_I didn't honestly expect to my first time…_

* * *

After the discussion with Angelina, George headed inside. It would more than likely be awkward, but it needed to be done, sooner rather than later. If he was feeling this confused, and anxious, well he could only imagine how she was feeling. She would more than likely be in the living room, the three of them had been in there reading old books for some reason that they weren't disclosing.

The atmosphere in the lounge was decidedly tense, that was what he noticed. Hermione was the only one reading. Harry and Ron were playing some chess, while Ginny was pretending to read. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching them all. Every few moments Ginny would look at Harry, and then she'd quickly go back to the book. Then Harry would look at Ginny, and then he would go back to the chessboard. No one really knew why those two had broken up. They hadn't talked about it. But it was pretty obvious that it wasn't a happy break up, and that they wanted to get back together.

He stepped into the room, and Hermione looked up at him, and her face froze. They hadn't spoken at all since breakfast that morning.

"Hey George," Ron said, "Give you a game of chess? Harry is too darn easy to beat," he laughed.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"It's true mate," Ron said casually, "So, what about it?"

"No thanks bro, just wanted to chat to Hermione for a bit," he said looking at her.

The colour seemed to drain from her face, "Hermione? Why?" Ron asked.

"Business stuff," he answered, "Need a better brain, that's all."

She nodded, and put her bookmark in her place, and got up, "Be back soon," she said, leading him out into the hall.

He looked around, and saw Bill heading back into the house, so he pulled her into the closet, and sealed the little space, they needed some privacy for this discussion.

Turning back, he looked at her in the faint light. "I'm sorry…" he began.

"For what?"

"I should have came and talked to you earlier," he said sitting on an overturned pot, "I've been in a weird space today."

"Me too," she admitted, sitting down next to him.

"What are we going to do? People are going to pick up on something, Angelina has already confronted me, and it wont take Fred long." He said.

"Angelina figured it out beforehand, but I have no idea what to do…" she admitted.

"You don't regret it? Do you?" He asked warily.

"No," she insisted, "Not at all, it was perfect for my first time, it was better than I ever imagined it would be," she finished putting one of his hands between hers.

"Well that is a relief," he said, "I guess we go back to what we were before."

Hermione laughed, "And what exactly were we before? We were hardly even friends, I think we'd be more than friends now."

"Well…" he said, thinking it over, "I'd like to get to know you, you aren't looking for a boyfriend or anything like that are you?"

"No," she said with a smile, "But a friend would be nice."

"Brilliant," giving her a big grin, "Would you like to come to the shop with me today? We are making some new products, could use your smarts."

"Alright," she said smiling back up at him, "Be nice to get out the house for awhile."

"Okay," he hopped of the pot, and pulled her up, once again his body acted without previous thought, and he put his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Thankyou for last night," she whispered into his shirt.

"That's okay," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, and he leaned down and quickly kissed her lips.

"Friends?" Hermione asked.

"Friends."

_

* * *

_

I should go.

_Just stay for a bit longer._

_I don't want your mum to notice I'm not there._

_I'll set the alarm, so that doesn't happen._

_Okay…_

_

* * *

_

♥Thanks to all who reviewed the previous part, very much appreciated. So good to know that even if I wasn't that happy with it, others were.

♥I don't know what I'm doing with this story, I never intended to write another part. That in mind, this may be it, I really don't know, hopefully the way I left it, if I don't continue, it gives it some closure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**A Favour**

**Part Three**

Ten minutes after they came out of the cupboard, while George was in the kitchen trying the kitchen, trying to convince his mother to let Hermione come with him to the store, she herself was in her bedroom, trying to make sense of everything.

This time yesterday George and herself weren't even friends, they were just acquaintances really. They were people who saw each other on a regular basis. Who sometimes spoke to each other. That was it in a nutshell. Now here they were less than twenty four hours later, and what were they now? Hermione supposed he was a friend. They had both made it pretty clear they didn't want a romantic relationship.

Then why did he kiss her? Friends don't kiss on the lips, but then friends don't shag each other either.

Hermione grunted in frustration and threw a cushion of her bed at the door, and Angelina with her Quidditch reflexes caught it smoothly.

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

Angelina stepped in through the door, and closed it behind her, sitting down beside her, "What's wrong? Did he put his foot in it?"

"How did you know it was George?" Hermione asked, and she just smiled at her.

"You just gave it away," she laughed, "It would have to have been him, no one but a Weasley twin makes normally calm girls throw cushions at doors."

"It's him," Hermione sighed, falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What did he do?" She asked, spinning around and crossing her long legs on the bed.

"He kissed me," she moaned.

"Well love, I hope he did more than that," Angelina said.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh, no this was about fifteen minutes ago in the broom cupboard."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he's George, why does he do half the things he does?" Hermione replied, "Like last night, why would he do that?"

"No Hermione," Angelina insisted, "Don't question that, underneath the façade those two have got very big hearts, and although they prank and tease everyone, if someone needs something or they want some help those two will be first there, every time."

"So you don't think it was out of pity?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," Angelina answered, "But it is confusing that's for sure."

"Tell me about it."

It took some convincing, but he finally convinced his mum that Hermione should come to the shop for the afternoon. When he started talking about all those hours she was spending, reading those dark and twisted books she finally submitted. She left him with a kiss on the cheek, saying how proud she was that he was thinking of others needs.

That's him. George Weasley, always thinking of others needs.

Like last night, he had been thinking of someone else's needs. Yeah, he had shagged Hermione because she needed it. Bullshit. Sure she had wanted him to, but he really should have thought on it some more before he said yes. Crazy, pure and utter craziness. Now he was stuck with all these confusing feelings, and he had no idea what to do about them.

He stopped outside Hermiones' door, took a deep breath and knocked.

As the door opened he began, "Mum said it's okay, so we'll go now," he saw Hermione standing in front of him, with a very determined Angelina behind her.

"Ok," Hermione answered, "I'll just grab a few things, and we can go."

As she joined him on the landing, he turned to say goodbye to Angelina, but she was walking towards them.

"Didn't Fred tell you? I'm spending the afternoon at the shop too," Angelina smiled, "Won't it be fun?" and looping her arm through Hermiones' both girls started down the stairs.

"Great fun," George muttered, as he began to follow them.

To his great surprise George did end up having a good time. He enjoyed immensely showing Hermione around the lab and the storeroom. And of course the multitude of praise that she heaped on him and Fred went down rather nicely. They were currently working on a variation of the Invisi-pill. It didn't make you invisible, just made you flash different colours at regular intervals, and Hermiones' help was very much appreciated. Sometimes it seemed no matter how long Fred or he studied the formula, or the end result they always missed things, so it was good to get a new set of eyes and a different head to go over it all.

It was while they were working over the cauldron that Fred called him away to discuss 'shop business', George wasn't blind, and he noticed Angelina made a beeline for Hermione as soon as he was practically out the door. So he could readily assume what was coming next.

Fred shut the door behind them, "What's going on with you and Hermione?" He asked there was no beating around the bush with Fred.

"What do you mean?" George asked, pleased that his voice didn't waver.

"I've got eyes mate, and I see out of them."

"Me too!" George exclaimed, "How bizarre!"

"I mean, why do you keep looking at her? And why is she looking right back at you the same way," Fred elaborated.

"What way?"

"Like you want to snog each other," Fred said, "And you keep touching each other, what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Touching each other?" George asked puzzled, "We aren't touching each other at all!"

"Yes you are," Fred said, "It's seems like an innocent little touch, but it lingers on after, what happened? Do you fancy her or something?"

Georges' mind boggled as he tried to process everything, "She looks like she wants to snog me?"

"Yes," Fred said exasperatedly, "And why is my girlfriend watching the pair of you like a hawk? She's hardly paying any attention to me at all!"

George laughed, "I don't know what's going on mate, it's a strange situation, but when I realise what it all means, I will tell you right away."

Fred nodded, "Fine, do you mind closing up? Going back to Anges' flat for the night."

"That's cool mate," George said, "Me and Hermione will head back to the Burrow for dinner when we finish."

Fred clapped him on the shoulder, opening the door once more, "Ange, let's roll."

Angelina gave Hermione a quick hug and whispered something in her ear, "See ya later Hermione," she said walking to the door.

"Bye Ange."

"George," she said, leaning over, she whispered, "Watch it buddy." As she moved away, she raised both of her eyebrows to get her point across. He nodded back to say he understood.

After they apparated out of the store, he went and locked the front door, and then headed back to the lab to Hermione. She was leaning over the cauldron, stirring it a few times, and studying the contents.

"How's it coming?" George asked.

He must have scared her, because she spun around placing her hand on her chest, "Merlin George! Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "Sorry," looking at her face, "You've got something on your cheek, just there," he said indicating on his face.

She wiped it off, and smiled sheepishly at him, "I guess we'll be going soon, yeah?"

He nodded his head.

"Thanks George," Hermione said, "For getting me out of that house, I'd probably go barmy if I stayed there any longer."

He moved a bit closer to her, "Hermione…I have absolutely no idea what's going on here at all."

"Me either," she whispered, leaning forward and resting her head on his chest, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm just so confused."

He put his arms around her, and pulled her tight against him, "Don't worry love, we'll figure it out," he put his fingers under her chin lifting it slightly, "Ok?"

She nodded, and before he knew what he was going, he leaned down and kissed her again, which she returned, wrenching his head away from hers, "Sweet Merlin, what am I doing?" He muttered.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, "but do it again," she finished putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling it back down to hers, "Do it again."

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A Favour**

**Part Four**

* * *

Hermione shifted a little in her sleep, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. It must be Mrs Weasley, she thought to herself. Breakfast must be ready, time to get up. Going to roll over she was restrained by the arm that was around her waist. George. 

That meant they weren't at the Burrow, it wasn't morning, and this wasn't her bed. They were in the upstairs of the shop.

"Shit…shit…shit," Hermione mumbled, forcefully pulling his arm away, and turning, "George," she said insistently, "Wake up," Hermione breathed a quick sigh of relief when he woke up.

"Hey," he said groggily, "What's up?"

"Someone is here," she said simply, climbing off the bed, and searching for her clothes.

"What!" He exclaimed, jumping up, and grabbing his trousers, pulling them up quickly, "How do you know?"

"I heard them on the steps," she answered, pulling her top down, "It can only be Fred, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Mighty fine chance it will be him," George answered, "Can't imagine anyone else coming by today, although Fred is going to be a pain in the arse when he sees us like this."

"Where is your Floo?" She asked, doing up her jeans, "I'll sneak out while you distract him."

"It's in the living room," George answered, "Hopefully he's gone into his room, don't know why the bugger would have come back anyways."

Opening the door, George peeked around, motioning with his hand, he lead Hermione through the flat towards the fireplace.

It seemed that whoever had came upstairs had gone into Freds' room, as the flat seemed empty, as they got to the fireplace Hermione slapped her forehead, "George," she whispered, "My shoes, I left my shoes downstairs, I can't go back without them."

"I'll go," George whispered, "If you hear him coming, just hide somehow, I'll be as quick as I can," he finished before apparating downstairs.

Hermione moved back against the wall, praying to whoever was listening that George would find them quickly and she could get out of here. She did not want Fred to find out, he was an all right guy, but like his brother he would tease her for this forever. And what if the others found out? Ron and Harry would never look at her in quite the same way ever again, Ginny, well who knows how she would respond. Mrs Weasley? Hermione shuddered to think what would happen if she found out.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when George apparated back in front of her, "I couldn't find them," he whispered.

"What? They are down there I know they are," Hermione thought it over, "Never mind, I'll just tell your mum if she asks that some potion spilled on them, and you are cleaning them for me."

"Ok, that'll work," George answered, "Let's get you out of here, I have no idea where that bugger has gone," he whispered ushering her over to the fireplace. Reaching up he grabbed the Floo powder container, swearing to himself as he looked in it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's bloody empty," he swore.

"I told you to get some more."

They spun around, and looked to where the voice had came from. Blinking as the light was turned on.

"But you said you'd get it tomorrow," Fred said shaking his head, "tsk…tsk…tsk, and now you can't get your fair maiden home, whatever shall you do?"

"What are you doing back here? You said you were going to Angelina's flat," George asked stepping front of Hermione.

"Change of plans," Fred answered, "Her folks came round, so you two been having your own little tryst, mmm?"

"It's not a tryst," Hermione said, "It's uh…"

"What Hermione?" Fred said raising one of his eyebrows, "What is it exactly?"

"Well, for starters it's none of your bloody business!" Hermione retorted, stepping around George, "So don't you dare have a go at either of us!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Hermione," George said, "I think me and Fred should go and have a chat in the other room," Fred got up and stormed off, throwing Hermiones' shoes behind him. George gave her a weak smile before he followed.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" George asked.

"I think that would be pretty bloody obvious," Fred answered.

"No it isn't," George said, "I want to know why the hell you are being so damn difficult about it," Hermione sat down on the couch and put on her shoes as she listened to the two of them arguing in the kitchen.

"Well, for starters, you told me this afternoon, not three bloody hours ago that nothing was going on," Fred said, "And now I come home and it's pretty obvious what you two were getting up to."

"It's a pretty messed up situation Fred," George answered, "I don't think either of us know what is going on."

"But there is something going on? Isn't there?" Fred demanded.

"Kind of," George said, "We've…a couple of times…"

Hermione had heard enough, getting up she made her way over to the kitchen. "That's enough George," she said, "If he's going to be so darn pigheaded about it all…"

"I just can't believe you Hermione," Fred said, "doing this to my own brother."

"What!" She exclaimed, "This is a two way street Fred, George is not being 'mistreated'."

"Not George, Ron."

"Ron has absolutely nothing to do with it," Hermione reasoned, "I went to George, my decision."

"But surely you know he fancies you."

"Did," Hermione said, "He did fancy me, not anymore."

"Don't be daft Hermione," Fred scoffed, "It's all still there for him."

"Oh, so the nine months he spent snogging Lavender, he fancied me then?" Hermione said.

"God he's only sixteen, he doesn't have a clue what he's doing," Fred snapped.

"Yeah well, I know exactly what I'm doing," Hermione said, "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed the hell out of it." Turning to George, "Can you tandem Apparate me back to the Burrow?"

"Sure," he answered, with one last glare at his brother, he turned and walked out.

Hermione looked back at Fred, "Grow up," and she walked out.

* * *

The following morning, George woke up at his usual time. Right about when the bacon smell drifted upstairs.

He opened his eyes, and had a big stretch, and jumped when he noticed Fred sitting on the other bed. He hadn't came home last night, he must have stayed at the shop.

"Fred," George greeted, getting up and moving to the door.

"I'm sorry," Fred said, "I was a complete wanker, it was just one hell of a shock."

"How do you think I bloody well feel then?" George snapped.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"How did you know what we were up to anyway?" George asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Well, I tripped over Hermiones' shoes downstairs, and as I started walking again I slipped over your bloody belt," Fred answered.

George chuckled to himself as he left the room, serve the moody bugger right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**A Favour **

**Part Five **

* * *

Hermione used to think there was no better time at the Burrow than dinnertime. As of half an hour ago, she didn't believe that anymore. It used to be a joyful time with the clinking of the cutlery on the dishes, and merry chatter filling your ears. Of course the war had changed it somewhat, but it seemed no matter what awful news reached their ears, or atrocities they witnessed, the family seemed to put the days events behind them, and focus on the fact that they were all together, and just savour that feeling. Right now it felt a little like hell on earth to Hermione. 

She wasn't daring to look at George, sure her face would be broadcasting to everyone what they had got up to that afternoon. She noticed Fred kept on looking her way, yet another Weasley she wasn't game to look at. Hermione didn't think he'd tell anyone, but she couldn't be sure. Ginny was trying to engage her in conversation, but she just didn't feel up to keeping her game face on.

Pushing her plate away from her, she made to stand up. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley," she said quietly, "If you don't mind, I'll just head up to my room, and have an early night."

"That's fine dear," she said reassuringly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a little tired is all."

"Okay then…"

Turning away, "Tired! But you haven't done anything all day!" she heard Ron say from behind her.

"Just leave it alone Ron," she heard a familiar voice say, turning back she was surprised to see her saviour was none other than Fred.

With a quick nod to Fred, she disappeared up the stairs, not very eager to hang around and hear the ensuing conversation.

* * *

While going upstairs had seemed like a good idea at the time, it proved to be a very bad idea. Downstairs she could distract herself with the others, upstairs her thoughts took over and they were very distracting. The one constant thought, she had been with George twice now. And she wanted to again, it was like he was a drug, and she needed a fix. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. 

It felt like a good thing, and they weren't hurting anyone, no matter what Fred thought. But she knew someone would get hurt, Ron mainly. She didn't want to be with Ron, but there was no denying that there was a genuine chance he still fancied her somewhat. But then there was the fact that she didn't want to be with him now _at all. _And what about George? He hadn't pushed her away, which led her to believe that he wanted whatever was happening between them to continue.

So for now, she would just go with it. As long as she wanted to, and George obviously had no problem with it, he was the one who kept making all the moves.

* * *

Sometime later, she had given up on the annoying thought track, and had decided to read a little. It was a dreadful subject, researching Horcruxes, trying to figure out what they could be and where to find them. But it had to be done. 

She was just about to call it a night and head to bed when the door opened, and in snuck George quickly shutting it behind him.

"Uh, George… what are you doing here? What if someone comes in?" She asked unconsciously scooting backwards on her bed.

"Fred is keeping them entertained, made some kind of bet with them over the result of a game of chess. They won't be coming up for a while," he explained, moving over and sitting down next to her.

"Still, you shouldn't be in here, what if your mum comes in…" But the rest of her protest died when he leaned down and kissed her.

Pulling back slightly, "We have a chance for some time to ourselves here Hermione, these are going to come few and far between pretty soon. We have to take it while we can."

He was right, the effort against Voldemort was getting more intense every day, who knows when they'll get a chance to be alone together.

With a small smile, "Okay, you can stay for a little while, not long!"

With a wide smile, he lent back down, "Honey, you ain't going to want let me go."

She feared as much.

* * *

So... do you hate me? I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, I didn't have a clue what to do for a long time, and I sort of do now. Not a big idea, but enough to keep me going! Once again, dreadfully sorry for the way long time between updates, hopefully I'll do it again soon. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: So I'm terribly slack, and haven't done anything with this story for so very long. I doubt if anyone would be interested in reading this anymore, but I hope there is. Trying to figure out how to extend a one-shot is very difficult, but I will get there eventually, I have a general idea now. ♥

**The Favour**

As an unspoken rule he preferred to look at the lighter side of things. It made it easier, less complicated, and a darn sight funner. It was easy to see it here, a pretty girl asleep in his arms, and she wanted to be there. Take away all the outside influences and it would be brilliant.

She was smart, more than a match for him. If Fred and he managed to convince her to come work in their shop, it would be wonderful. She would fit in perfectly. A prefect working in a joke store, it was an odd combination, but the payoff would be enormous. The prospect of working alongside him on a daily basis was just an added bonus. He had never met someone who challenged him in the way she did, whenever someone came up against both Fred and himself, it was impossible for them to match up. They were a team, and it was always a hands down victory to them. She did though, just having her in the shop for an hour made him change his mind about things, to make them bigger, and better than before. A change they wouldn't have seen on their own.

When George moved past the positives though, the negatives of the _union_ were glaringly obvious.

He hated hiding, the game of pretending was getting old quickly. They had been so stupid, so foolish. The shop of all places, a place where anyone in his family could come in at anytime. His mum, Ron, anyone could have found them; and while Fred's reaction was far from ideal, it was a fair bit better than theirs would have been.

George didn't like to picture how Ron would react, while Hermione insisted that she felt nothing in that sense for Ron, and firmly believed that Ron didn't either. He felt otherwise. The limited time he had spent with her had made him feel things he couldn't begin to imagine; how Ron could spend six years in her presence, near on constantly, and not feel anything. It was impossible, his dalliance with with Lavender was just a speed bump. George needed to figure out how Ron felt, and soon. Before his own grew.

-

Fred was reading when he shut the door behind him, and then collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and counted to five.

"What's happening George?" Five seconds was too much, "I mean with Granger, of all people."

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Well that's a good answer, you've got bollocks of steel, that's for damn sure."

"Must do."

"I can understand the want for a bird, we all have that. I have Angie, you of course, don't. So you'd be wanting one, but Granger?"

"She's different, different to what I expected."

"She's also Ronniekins best friend, his best _girl_ friend. You know he had dibs on her, whether he's claimed them or not."

"Don't let her hear you say that," he smiled softly. "You'd be needing the steel balls then. Even if Ron does, or doesn't have feelings for her. He hasn't done anything, and she is quite adamant that she doesn't feel that way for Ron. So as far as I'm concerned, fair game."

"What do you think would have happened though, if it wasn't me coming back to the shop? Believe me, I'm your best case scenario."

"Don't think that hadn't crossed my mind."

"Well you'd better think about it good mate, because when he does find out, and he _will_ find out. It won't be pretty." Fred shut out the light, and moved beneath his covers.

"That goes without saying, it is Ron. I just need to figure some things out first."

"Such as?"

"How I feel, and whether that fits with how Hermione feels."

-

At any other time being sent to de-gnome the garden was a chore, of the horrible kind, and he would have hated it. Today though, it was almost as if his mother _wanted _him to have a chance to talk with Ron. Who, naturally complained all the way outside, George tried to keep from bouncing on his toes as he followed, using a few choice words of complaint along the way.

"Out of all the bloody things to do, _we _get stuck with the stupid gnomes."

"Ridiculous, although I'd rather this than help Harry and Fred weed the front garden. I don't think that garden has seen a spade for a few years, and I don't think it'll like it."

"Nah," Ron laughed. "Best of luck to them, better them than me."

George kicked a rock away as he sized up the bushes, "hey, why did she put you and Harry on separate jobs? I can understand separating Fred and me, but you two?"

"Hermione reckons 'divide and conquer', keep us apart, keep us under control or something."

"Why are you lot planning something?"

"Something," Ron looked away quickly. "Let's get on with it, sooner we get done, the sooner we are done."

"Good plan."

The sun beat down on them as they worked, they could throw further nowadays, but that didn't mean it was easier. Trying to concentrate on throwing one of the little buggers as far as they could while their little friends bit and kicked your feet, it made it harder. The pond was glistening in the distance, taunting them with it's shimmering reflection. Ron grunted loudly as he hurled the last one over the fence, and far away hopefully. Their angry little heads could be seen shaking in the distance.

"I hate gnomes," Ron muttered.

"I'm sure it's mutual," he smiled.

Ron shrugged as he sat down heavily, "let's not go back in yet, I daresay she'll have another job lined up for us."

George sat down next to him, "more than likely." He was itching to ask him right out, 'do you fancy Hermione?', but that would make Ron clam up real quick, he would have to take the long road. "So you bringing your girlfriend to the wedding?"

"What girlfriend?"

"That Lavender bird."

Laughing lightly, "she is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Oh! What happened there?"

He shrugged dismissively, "just didn't work. All the wrong reasons."

"What are the right reasons then, if that was all wrong. From what I remember, she wasn't bad looking, far from it."

"Why all the questions?"

"Just curious, Charlie and Bill bite my head off quick smart when I ask them about their relationships. Percy is just not interesting, while Fred gives me more details than I could possibly ever need. So I wonder to myself, how does Ron get by with the young witches?"

"You are a little weird," Ron laughed.

"I never claimed to not be, so that's it, no girls on the horizon?"

"Nope. Girls and me, oil and water. Most of the time my foot resides in my mouth, I can't seem to do a thing right. I'm stepping back, and taking a break from witches. More trouble than they're worth."

"But if there was a special one?"

"Then it would be different, but there isn't."

"Oh well," George said, patting him on the shoulder. "That time, _and _one will come. They always do."

-


End file.
